Since the advent of the integrated circuit, the semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). This improvement in integration density has come from shrinking the semiconductor process node (e.g., shrinking the process node beyond the 20 nm node). As the demand for miniaturization continues, the further shrinking of the process node may increase the complexity of fabricating integrated circuits. The further shrinking of the technology node has decreased the processing window for various components. This decreased processing window may create problems in forming the components, which problems were previously not present.